User blog:NeverToWalkAlone/Well that's all folks.
''- The Bhoy's Final Curtain'' Well guys I never thought it would happen, at least in this year or the next. But here's my official resignation from the wiki. Its been a good laugh aye, nearly a year here and I won the hearts of everyone, despite being the alcoholic, racist stallion that I am. But I'd like to think that I was something of a father figure here, not boasting but I did posses a few traits that few here didn't, and with that some people came to me for advice. I'd like to think most here liked me and we all got along but as live goes on, you'll all find that friends always leave. This is only the internet, so I hope you don't get to distressed about me leaving. I devoted much time to my stories and it is with regret that I have to leave them so suddenly; After all, a half finished story is a half finished love affair. So I'm leaving LTPS and YNWA for who thinks they can continue it in a way that would stay true to it's cannon and style. For LTPS I can only think of John or Tartan, unless it was downgraded from script. And YNWA anyone who reads it and is a good writer. Its sudden yes, bullshit like it may sound. But I was taken surprise by this opportunity as much as you all. I'm not at liberty to say what and why, but I'm leaving for good. My recent choice in career is forcing me to reduce my internet footprint to a zero if possible, this defiantly comes under it, as silly as it may be. Don't press for questions, you won't get answers. This isn't a stunt for affection or attention, its rather real people. So for today and tomorrow, I'm staying active to say what I have left to others and to discuss my stories successors if any. I'll also be deleting anything I think may leave a trace or identify me, I need it done ASAP, and if an admin could give me the right to do so, or do it for me today or tomorrow it would be a great favor. With that, this is goodbye. Its been a good run and maybe one day I'll return, but I doubt it's possible. We all know what life's like, girlfriends, boyfriends, jobs and hobby's dictate our course. So remember, there is life outside of this wiki. And thought it is great, remember that this isn't real life. Don't focus too much on the wiki, focus on real life. As sad as it may sound, the wiki doesn't pay the bills, find you a girlfriend or boyfriend or birth a child. Only going out into the big bad world does. So yes enjoy the wiki as I did, but remember the vast world that gave us birth, and keeps us guessing. I'll see you all in another life. Sincerely, The Bhoy Category:Blog posts Category:Candidates for deletion